


My Crush Got Crushed

by Amydabest3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydabest3/pseuds/Amydabest3
Summary: After Scott and Lydia kiss, Stiles turns to his best friend for support. You and Stiles get drunk at his house, and secrets are told. Stiles has been smitten with Lydia for years - but this doesn't stop you from confessing your true feelings.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 8





	My Crush Got Crushed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ahhhhh  
> It's quite short but wholesome as heck.  
> A reader × Stiles Stilinski oneshot...  
> Comments always support young writers like myself, so even a lonesome comment wouldn't go amiss!  
> That said, I hope you like this fluff fest lmao  
> (Y/N) = your name  
> (Y/N/N) = your nick name

"He kissed her, (y/n). I know it."  
Stiles' voice is strained, like it hurts him to say it. Of course it would, you think, that son of a bitch Scott has hurt Stiles and he would pay for it. But first, theres only one thing one does when one's best friend's heart is broken; you steal your dad's Jack Daniels and get him good and drunk. 

"That son of a bitch. I'm not even gonna blame the full moon for this one." you say to him.

"Y-you believe me? You're not gonna ask for proof or talk me out of it?" It kind of offends you how he thinks you'd doubt him.

"Jesus, Stiles, I don't need proof, you're my best friend I can take you're word for it. I have no problem believing it anyway." You couldn't show it, but it hurt you to say 'friend'. It was just a constant reminder of what will never be. He had fallen hard for someone who didn't even like him back... what could you do?

"Thanks, (y/n/n)."

"Hey. Guess what?"

"What?"

"My dad's bottle of Jack Daniel's is just calling our names. I can hear it already... Stiles, Stiles, (Y/N) come drink me!" You try to make him laugh, but he just gives a small smile.

"Sure. Bring it to the Rock at 6?"

"5. And I'll bring it to your house."  
Neither of you need to specify that Stiles' dad would be working the night shift tonight, you just knew. That's what happens when you're friends for 6 years, you didn't even need words. 

The day went quickly. Neither you nor Stiles spoke to Scott or Lydia. Even if you were going to, you couldn't think of what to say. There were no words, really.

4:30 comes around quicker than expected, so you hastily brush through your tangled hair and slip on your boots. Your dad wasn't in, and your brothers didn't care if you took alcohol or cigarettes or anything. But drinking was a dangerous addiction enough, you thought, so you never took any cigarettes. You shove the full bottle into your bag and leave your house for Stiles'. 

The door opens almost immediatley after you knock, and Stiles is as sombre as he was when he told you. 

"Ready to get shit faced, Hair-Stiles? I am."  
Even at the use of his nickname he didn't laugh, or make a sarcastic comment. This was bad. 

Two hours later, the two of you have drunk half the bottle between you. You were lying on his bed while he was sat on the floor against the end of it. 

"Spoke to Scott. Apparently she kissed him." His words are slurred and barely louder than a mumble. 

You sit up as quick as you can, but that just makes you want to puke so you lean back down with a soft 'nope'.

A few moments of silence pass.

"Honestly, man, fuck her."

"What?" He chuckles, but it isn't one out of laughter. You take this as a sign to continue.

"Yeah. If she can't tell how perfectly amazing you are then she's not worth it. She doesn't deserve your affection if she can't see how damn lucky she is to have it."

Stiles is staring at you now, confusion and then realization playing on his handsome features. "You really think that?"

"Hell yeah, dude. She's pretty 'n all, but there are other fish in the sea."

"Yeah. There are." 

Stiles was on the bed now, looming next to you. He smiles softly and leans down to kiss you. You lean into it softly, smiling against his cheeks. You both pull away at the same time, blushing unimaginably. Then a sudden thought came into your head.

"Wait, was that cos you feel bad for me? I don't wanna be The Second." It seems to make more sense in your head than when you say it out loud. But, as Stiles was as wasted as you are, you had a newfound mutual drunken wavelength. 

"No. You were never The Second, (y/n). Just took me a while to see you were always the First."


End file.
